


something for everyone

by harinezumi_kun



Series: the boy next door [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumi_kun/pseuds/harinezumi_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nino, aiba, sho, and jun are housemates, and ohno moves in next door</p>
            </blockquote>





	something for everyone

Nino has reached the final form of the final boss in the game he’s been working on for three days, and has just brought the bastard down to his last fifty points of HP when Aiba comes crashing into the room like a self-contained force of nature.

“Nino, Nino!” He ricochets off the doorframe and falls down next to Nino on the floor in front of the couch, jostling the other man’s arm and turning his killing blow into a harmless whiff.

“I’m busy!” Nino hollers, never taking his eyes off the television.

Aiba ignores him. He’s excited and out of breath. “Have you met the new neighbor?”

“ _New_ neighbor? What happened to our old neighbor?”

“Higashi-san moved out last month,” Sho says from the door. He enters just in front of Jun. Nino spares them enough of a glance to see that they seem excited about something, too, though less violently so than Aiba.

“You were there when we helped him move out,” Jun scoffs, and then very deliberately steps between Nino and the television screen.

Nino has just enough time to scream “MOVE, MOVE, YOU ASSHOLE!” before the sad tinny strains of the game-over music begin to play. Nino makes to throw himself bodily at Jun, but Aiba collapses across Nino’s lap, effectively restraining him. Sho joins them, sitting on the couch behind his friends while giving Jun a stern look. The younger man just smirks and wanders over to their ratty armchair.

“Anyway, anyway,” Aiba says urgently, “we have a new neighbor now, he moved in this morning, we just met him—”

“He’s actually kind of famous,” Sho cuts in. “He’s an artist. Ohno Satoshi—have you heard of him?”

“No,” Nino growls, tossing his controller away petulantly.

“—and, Nino, he has so much cool stuff! I guess it’s ‘cause he’s rich, but he’s got, like, two HUGE aquariums, and one of them has _turtles_ —”

“He’s really tan,” Jun adds, apropos of nothing. “But his wardrobe is really doing nothing to complement his skin tone.”

“—and he has about ten thousand DVDs, he let me look through them while we were there—”

“When you walked into his house without knocking,” Sho corrects him, though he’s got a fond smile on his face.

“The door was open!” Aiba protests.

“Can you get off me, please?” Nino whines. “I promise not to kill Jun,” he adds, with a murmured “right now.”

Aiba rolls away, still talking at full speed and gesturing wildly. Nino wriggles out from under him and crawls across the room to turn off his PlayStation.

“—and he had _so many_ manga, a whole bookshelf of them, and a bunch of other books, too—”

“He has a whole library,” Jun says, actually sounding impressed.

“And a gym,” Sho volunteers, looking a little starry-eyed. “I mean, it’s just a couple of machines and some free weights, but still…”

“Since when was Higashi-san’s house that big?” Nino mutters, although when he thinks about it, he realizes he never really visited Higashi-san much. The place could have been a mansion and he never would have known about it.

“And,” Aiba says again, with a voice like he’s about to lay the winning hand on the table. His eyes are closed rapturously. “He has a _game room_.”

Silence.

“A game room,” Aiba says again, a little louder. “He even has a pinball machine.”

More silence. Aiba looks up, but Nino is already gone.

By the time the other three have made their way back to Ohno’s house, Nino has already set the new high score on the pinball machine and is in the process of teaching Ohno how to properly play his game.

“It’s all about timing,” Nino is saying when they poke their heads around the door frame. He has his chin hooked over Ohno’s shoulder, and his hands over top of Ohno’s on the flipper buttons. “Honestly, Oh-chan, I can’t believe you don’t even know how to use your own arcade equipment.”

Aiba turns to Jun and Sho and mouths Oh-chan? with raised eyebrows, but Sho just shakes his head, while Jun sports a little grin. Aiba shrugs and bounces into the room.

“Hi again, Ohno-san! I guess you met Nino?”

Ohno looks up with sleepy eyes and a slow smile, and is about to answer when the pinball machine lets out an angry honking noise.

“Oi!” Nino says, in a voice not unlike the honking machine. “Don’t let them distract you!”

“Nino,” Sho begins, eyebrows drawing down into a lecturing line, but Aiba is already talking over him.

“Ohno-san, can we use your ping-pong table?”

Ohno smiles. “Sure.”

“Yay! Jun, you and me versus Sho-chan!”

“Hey!”

Over the sound of Sho’s protests, Nino can be heard asking Ohno a quiet question.

“Why do you have all this stuff, anyway?”

Ohno shrugs, looking around curiously, as if he’s seeing the contents of the room for the first time. “People are always giving me presents—when I open a show, or do a new picture. And I don’t have a lot of friends, so I just tried to find things to do by myself.”

Nino’s expression softens, just for a moment. Then he’s throwing an arm around Ohno’s shoulders with a smile.

“Well, you’ve got friends now,” he says simply. “I think we can help you get a little more use out of all this stuff.”

“Yeah,” Aiba calls from across the room, with an exaggerated wink. “There’s something here for everyone, right, Nino?”

But Nino just smiles complacently.

“Shut up, Aiba.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had a dream like this the other night, except that ohno had a pool instead of a pinball machine and sho was worried about nino being "fixated" on the new neighbor ;p


End file.
